Our Domestic Lifestyle
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Years on from Eloping in high school Troy and Gabriella have built their own life. What happens when they run into Gabriella's parents?


**Our Domestic Lifestyle**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Sequel to Elope**

Welcome to The Little Tree House B and B situated in outskirts of LA. The Little Tree House is a family friendly and pet friendly bed and breakfast that has thirty rooms, a family area, a dinning area and a huge outdoor area that contains; stables- housing 6 horses, a massive jungle gum with slides, climbing bards and swings attached to it. A sand pit and pool can also be found in the 2 acre back garden. There's an outdoor movie theatre and a lovely garden area that you can wander though or sit in.

The thirty rooms are spilt into 10 doubles, 10 twins and 10 singles.

The little tree house is run by married couple Troy and Gabriella Bolton. Both in their early 30's they have been married for 15 years (when they were 18) and have five children. Poppy Rae aged 13. Next comes 6 year old twins Celia Summer and Alexander (Lexie) May. Lastly there's 2 year old twins Jake Theo and Winter Sophia.

Maria and Greg Montez went on holiday every year switching between LA and New York. This year they were going to LA they usual hotel had been closed for reconstruction. They had been recommended to a new hotel that had been open for few years. The Little Tree House. But when they got there they were in for a very big shock.

"Who made this reservation?" asked Gabriella.

"What reservation?" asked Troy.

"This one," said Gabriella pointing to it the book. "For a Mr and Mrs Montez."

"Maybe it's not them," said Troy, lifting his hands to place them on his wife's shoulders and gently kneed them.

"I bet it is them," groaned Gabriella, leaning back against Troy.

"Well then we'd better prepare the kids to meet their grandparents. They've due in an hour and the kids are back in half an hour," said Troy.

"Rachel!" called Gabriella, to one of the receptionist.

"Yes?" asked Rachel.

"When the kids come in can you tell them to come straight upstairs family meeting very important?" asked Gabriella.

"Of course Gabs," smiled Rachel.

All of the staff loved the kids and if their mother or father had things to do around the hotel they would all happily look after them or keep an eye on them as they ran around the hotel.

The Bolton family was home. However Mr and Mrs Montez had arrived before them, and were indeed Gabriella's parents. The Bolton children had been told about their grandparents and had been told they had come. Poppy the Bolton's eldest knew the most about the situation and thought her parents were like Romeo and Juliet.

It was inevitable that daughter Montez and mother/father Montez would meet in the B&B. I mean it was only a matter of time.

"Mother what are you - Jake get down - doing here?" asked Gabriella while grabbing Jake off a chair.

"Annual holiday our hotel is closed but this one was recommend to us. You?" explained her mother.

"I own the place," said Gabriella

"Oh," said her mother.

"With Troy," Gabriella added.

"Your still married to him?" asked her mother.

Gabriella nodded. "With five children."

"We have grandchildren and you didn't tell us?" asked her mother.

"You hate my husband why should I?" asked Gabriella.

"Because I'm your mother," answered her mother.

"You lost that title a long time ago," said Gabriella coldly.

Half an hour later saw Gabriella in the kitchen cupping a cup of tea while she zipped it slowly and nibbled her daughter's Heresy Bar.

"Mother?" asked Troy. coming into the kitchen to make himself a brew.

Gabriella nodded. "Seen my father yet?"

"Yeah just. Pretty much laid into me," said Troy. "You deflowered my daughter, corrupted her and stole her away," said Troy imitating Mr Montez.

"Sounds like him," sighed Gabriella resting her head in her hands. "This is going to be the week from hell.

Troy started to massage her shoulders and then Poppy walked in as he started to kiss down her neck

"Gross!" exclaimed Poppy. Then she saw what her mom was eating. "MOM THAT'S MY CHOCLATE!"

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
